ropauls_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S2) Round 3, Pt. 3: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. The reviews are in. April Showers. Lenta Cottura. Shadow Gwen. world ♡ princess. You were neither the best team, nor the worst. You are safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you – Cosima Eclipse, Deluxxa Dission, Jessica Bravo, Lady Mangina, LoRenn Rimmer, Mia Mann, and Miss Grace Full – represent the best and worst of the week. It's time for the judges' critiques. First up is Cosima Eclipse. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul It was smart of you to suggest doing a Western trailer instead of something more common like comedy, drama, romance, etc. It made your team stand out. You also stayed true to the idea of a trailer by suggesting that Jessica cut the last scene that resolves the conflict. Bessy was the funniest, especially when she wasn't even aware that she had a wig. I thought that really drove home her status as an airhead. On the runway, I didn’t really see the purpose of the cloak, but it’s still a super pretty look and the katana gives it a nice edge. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny Not a fan of the anime theme (why @RoPaul), but for the most part the look is deadly and works well. Next up is Deluxxa Dission. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul You did the best job at assigning roles, it felt like every person connected with their character. I also loved the names you thought of, like “Gunslinger Gilda.” It established their personalities in a simple, succinct way. Gilda was my favorite in the trailer, she felt like the main character, and I also loved the plot twist at the end where she fell in love with Wilma. I also found it really funny how Gilda had bulletproof hip pads in the gun fight. On the runway, although I do think you could have lost the walking stick, the monochromatic aqua aspect was an absolute serve. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny Your runway look was from the sea nymphs themselves. Really great, plays into the anime theme without going overboard. Next up is Jessica Bravo. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I feel like you were almost the leader of your team. You were the one who proposed the three characters, the name of the script, and you wrote the first draft. Wilma basically being Robin Hood by giving wigs to the poor was great and gave her a clear motive. "New phone, who dis" also actually made me laugh out loud. Your runway was gorgeous, too, especially the long red wig and the black/red gradient boots. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny I’m loving the vibes, and the colors are great. Unsure why she has… so many eyes? But it adds to the villain tone you were going for, which is nice. Next up is Lady Mangina. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul You were vocal, but, you weren’t collaborative. Your first suggestion, for example, felt like you wanted to do the parody just so you could do the bearded lady. Later on, you asked for the most important role. I think it comes off as poor sportsmanship to ask for a big role without actually earning it or writing it. Additionally, once the novelty of the tentacles in your runway wears off, it just comes off as tacky. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny Rather than playing into the theme, you made fun of it. And while I agree with making fun of it, you didn’t really take it seriously. Next up is LoRenn Rimmer. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Like Mangina, LoRenn was fairly quiet in the planning stages. But, I thought you had the funniest character. “Tongue in my vag is tongue in my vag” and “Jesus is a biscuit” all made me laugh. And your runway was stellar. I love the color of the wig, I love the detail in the coat, and I think the eyes/sword really establish it as anime. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny I’m a huge fan of the drawing, but it doesn’t feel anime-y at all. Instead it seems like a fantasy genre, and so I think it doesn’t fit the theme. Next up is Mia Mann. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul You definitely carried your team. You did kind of jump the gun with regards to naming everyone, assigning roles, and submitting; but they probably wouldn't have even submitted without you, so I can forgive that. I do wish you would have explicitly picked a genre for your trailer, it's kind of all over the place. Your runway is one of my favorites, though, and you followed the theme the best. The wig, lollipop and eye mask all feel like quintessential anime. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny I’m a fan of your runway, especially of it being hand drawn. It seems like you were dragged down by your time, but oh well. Next up is Miss Grace Full. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul You didn’t participate in the planning stages at all. And although your character in the trailer saying “what’s an adjective?” made me laugh, correct me if I’m wrong, you didn’t write your lines. As for your runway, a geisha is more of a general Japanese thing. It doesn’t scream anime. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunny This is boring. Did you even try? It looks like you were trying to play it safe but you ended up playing it dull. Not even anime. Sorry. Thank you, ladies, I think we've heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate. Ladies, I've made some decisions. Mia Mann. We were a sucker for your runway. You're safe. Lady Mangina. In the trailer, we wanted you to fully octopi your role. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Cosima Eclipse. Banker Bessy piqued our interest. You're safe. Jessica Bravo. Wigsnatchin' Wilma was certified fresh. You're safe. Deluxxa Dission. Gunslinger Gilda was locked and loaded. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge! You have won 2 VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil! LoRenn Rimmer. Your runway gave you the edge. You're safe. Miss Grace Full. Your runway was not anime-zing. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! You have until 8:00 PM EST tomorrow. Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts